


Mondo Oowada, and the Revelation of Hugging

by cinnamonapplesauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce
Summary: Mondo Oowada doesn't have a good relationship with touch.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Mondo Oowada, and the Revelation of Hugging

**Author's Note:**

> ✌

Mondo Oowada had never been a big fan of hugs. 

For someone to hug him, that required him to  _ trust _ them. And that just didn't happen too often. 

Hugs were impractical. 

And a waste of time. 

Why go out of your way to invade someone's personal space when you could just hold up your hand for a bro-fist? That's what Mondo figured, at least. 

'Sides. He usually reeked of motorcycle oil and sweat, so it's not like anyone had the urge to hug him. 

It was more than that, though. If Mondo was being transparent, most of his memories regarding touch ered on the negative side. 

They all reminded him of Daiya. 

...

But, then again… 

Right here, right now, standing on his front porch, with Ishimaru's arms wrapped around him… 

He felt _okay_. 

Warm, even. Like everything was the way it was meant to be. 

Closing his eyes, Mondo savored the moment, as he focused on two things: the sound of Taka breathing, and the feeling of his arms wrapped around him. 

Ishimaru was okay. They were both okay. 

This was nothing like the night of the accident, when Mondo held onto Daiya as he grew weaker. 

This was something different. He was sure of it. 

And maybe, just _maybe..._

This was something good. 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe hugs aren't so bad after all...


End file.
